


NiGHTS into Mystery Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Post-Gravity Falls, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the December of 2012,Wizeman returns to attack Nightopia again,and NiGHTS must protect it again. And,as always,she will be aided by two human children that bear the Ideya of Courage. The only difference is,that this time,her allies will be two opposite-gendered twins from Piedmont that,on the same year's summer,saved a town on Oregon and managed to come back,albeit scarred.





	NiGHTS into Mystery Dreams

There was a little town on Oregon,called Gravity Falls. This town's forest was the home of many mythical creatures,and also,bizzare phenomena of all kinds,shapes and forms. However,for a long time,the paranormal side of the town was considered a hoax for many townsfolk. This story changed up entirely when two twins from Piedmont,California,came to spend the summer on the tourist trap of the town.

Known as Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines,the twins frequently went on weird adventures,unraveling the mysteries of this apparently calm town. Before the summer break's ending,the two managed to lead a group to overthrown a chaotic event called "Weirdmageddon" and,with some difficulty and a help from their great uncles,they defeated the great mind behind the Weirdmageddon,Bill Cipher.

...Sadly,when they returned to their hometown,the two young twins were scarred. During the summer stay on Gravity Falls,both of them got trough many scary things,and the weight of the memories weren't felt until they stepped foot on their bedroom and sleeped on their beds. Not counting the fact that they missed the friends they made on the town they spended the summer on.

The two thought that they would have to wait a new summer to be in touch with something magic again.

But a surprise awaited the two twins on their dreams again.

Thankfully,a slightly more pleasant one.

* * *

The Night Dimension is a world that can only be acessed trough the dreams. Its two main parts are Nightopia,the land of the sweet dreams,and Nightmare,the dimension of the most horrible dreams. One visitor,a human that visits the Night Dimension,can create lands for Nightopia trough five colorful orbs named ideya.

The Ideya of Courage,on red,The Ideya of Purity,on white,The Ideya of Growth,on green,The Ideya of Hope,on yellow,and The Ideya of Intelligence,on blue.

However,if their ideyas are stolen,the worlds they create are slowly destroyed. The Ideya of Courage,curiously,is the only one that can't be stolen by any means. And it bothers the Nightmarens,beings from Nightmare with the job of stealing visitor's ideyas to destroy Nightopia,for they master to rebuild the Night Dimension to his style and,later,rule the living world.

The Nightmaren's master is known as "Wizeman,the Wicked".

Between all of his Nightmarens,he gave to two specific ones a strenght that could match his,to be his loyal righthands. Their names,were NiGHTS and Reala. NiGHTS and Reala looked exactly like twins,and shared similar sets of basic powers,but where vastly different between each other. NiGHTS was vastly more lively and mischeivous,while Reala was cold and smart. But one day,NiGHTS,angry about the ideyas being stolen,and from being denied of freedom,decided to rebel. The rebellion came with a heavy price,she was sended to Nightopia with no strenghts,and apparently blocked from the possibility to return to Nightmare to destroy Wizeman.

But with some time,she made bonds with pairs of visitors that visited Nightopia,and that had the most control over their Ideya of Courage,helping them win their inner struggles and defeating her former master. After her second adventure,she thought everything was over. But Wizeman was back.

And she needed help. Soon,the help came.

 


End file.
